This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are developing HIFI methods to speed up data collection of NMR spectra for the assignments of backbone and side chain resonances. In HIFI multidimensional experiments are collected as two-dimensional tilted planes, where the indirect dimension is a mixture of two or more indirectly evolved dimensions. The tilt angle for the combined indirect dimension, is adaptively estimated for each plane in real time to reduce overlap and maximize the amount of information that can be extracted from each experiment. Our goal is to develop a method for collecting multidimensional spectra of isotopically labeled proteins that is fast, robust and fully automated.